As a conventional geared motor, a motor type actuator has been known which includes a female connector with an insertion opening into which an external male connector is inserted, a motor which is rotated by electric power supplied from outside through the female connector, a deceleration mechanism which decelerates rotation of the motor, an output shaft which rotates an external member by transmitting rotation of the deceleration mechanism, and a printed circuit board which electrically connects the female connector with the motor (see, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Hei 02-124348). In this motor type actuator, the output shaft is provided with an internal gear to which rotation of the deceleration mechanism is transmitted and an external connection part which is disposed apart from the internal gear in an axial direction of the output shaft to be connected with an external member. The printed circuit board is disposed to the internal gear in a direction that the internal gear is disposed to the external connection part, and the insertion opening of the female connector is opened in a direction that the external connection part is disposed to the internal gear.
However, in the conventional geared motor, as shown in FIG. 10(a) and FIG. 10(b), an insertion opening 220a of a female connector 220 is opened in a direction that an external connection part is disposed to an internal gear and thus, in a state that the external connection part has been connected with an external member 320, the external member 320 becomes an obstacle and inserting/drawing of a male connector 310 into/from the female connector 220 is not performed easily.
On the contrary, it is conceivable to structure that an insertion opening of a female connector is opened in a direction that an internal gear is disposed to an external connection part and, even in a state that an external connection part has been connected with an external member, inserting/drawing of a male connector into/from the female connector is easily performed. However, in this case, the female connector protrudes on an opposite side to a side where the external connection part is disposed unless a position of a printed circuit board is changed in an axial direction of an output shaft. Therefore, the size of the entire product increases in the axial direction of the output shaft by protruded amount of the female connector.
On the other hand, even when a position of the printed circuit board in the axial direction of the output shaft is changed to an outer peripheral position of the output shaft, a size of the printed circuit board is increased since the printed circuit board is required to avoid the output shaft. Therefore, the size of the entire product increases in a direction perpendicular to the axial direction of the output shaft.